<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen Pepperoni and Walking Corpses by shoxkaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573395">Frozen Pepperoni and Walking Corpses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoxkaa/pseuds/shoxkaa'>shoxkaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DSaF fanfic, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, uh DSaF x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoxkaa/pseuds/shoxkaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting fired by Steven, you fail to find purpose in life as a 35 year old drinking out-of-date juice boxes you find in the dumpster for about 30 years until a Canadian ice cream parlor with walking death machines gets it's first location in America. Will you redeem yourself? Or try to strangle kiddins like the good ol' Fazbender days?</p><p>this shit contains le sexy times, swearing, and kiddie stranglers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DaveTrap/Reader, Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking up to the weirdly placed animatronics on the main stage, the several thoughts filled your head and your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>how the fuck did I get here?” “where the fuck are Dave and jack?” “am I going to have lunch today?” “did I let Phone Guy get it from behind?”</em></p><p>The giant deer animatronic didn’t answer you; she kept on doing what she was programmed to do, sing. You sighed and directed your sight to TV-headed woman in a suit walking towards you. She reminded you of your old boss, Scott. “Congratulations, sir. You got the job, please follow me to my office.” She said, walking away to her office. She even used a damned voice box like him. You followed her.</p><p> </p><p>“As you can see, we need employees. Ever since that pepperonerie down the street opened, the customers we used to have weekly, we only see half those people. So, the owner of this location of Lulu’s Frozen Treats had to make some upgrades to the entire restaurant. As in upgrades, I mean we’re going to the good ol’ springlock suits the company used to own.” Miss TV Head said as the duo approached the security office, which simultaneously the manager’s office. “You will be required to sign some papers stating that if you die in a springlock failure, the company has full permission of the victim to recycle their body.”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded your head, exactly like Freddy’s except these people offer free healthcare.</p><p> </p><p>“Before anything, what’s your name?” Miss TV Head said. You told her your name. “(Y/N) Miller?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, that’s my, uh, name.” You nervously said. She simply brushed your nervousness off and walked into the office.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need, Mary Anne?” A new voice groaned as the TV and you walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the new employee I was talking to you about.” <em>Mary Anne </em>said, pushing you into her boss’s desk. The woman looking out of security window turned around. Bleached brown hair decorated with red and blue pins with brown eyes, tinted red lips, opened blazer with one of the top buttons of her dress shirt opened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Much younger than Scott and/or Dave.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You don’t look like much…sign the documents and get to work, Miller.” The boss said, turning back around to look out of the window again. “There will be kid walking around premises, yelling at some of your coworkers. Do not pay attention to her, she’s allowed to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let a kid boss me around? Ha, no.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“okay.” You signed the papers without reading them. You already knew what most of them said. Mary Anne told you on the way here. You bowed before leaving the office, making your way back to the main area. As soon as you walked out of the hall, a midget approached you. “Move out of my way, kid.” You groaned at the kid.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing out of uniform?!” This child screeched at you as if she was your manager. Your eye twitched as you kneeled to the kid’s level. She glared at you as if you have crime.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“listen here, brat, you might be able to boss those cowards around, but you seriously don’t want to mess with me. You might not know this because you’re Canadian, I worked for the worst people in America and I will strangle you and stuff you in that deer’s head and have it bite your frontal lobe if you piss me off again. SO, GO CRY TO YOUR MOM IF YOU WANT TO COMPLAIN ABOUT SOMETHING!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The kid looked at you, eyes staring into your soul.</p><p> </p><p>“WAH!!!” She burst out crying and ran away to the hall. You paid no attention to her, thinking that she was going to interrupt her mom’s bathroom break. You stood up and went away from the dining area towards the prize area.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s me! I’m Mat—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Yeah, I know.<em> Everyone <strong>HATES </strong>you and you <strong>HAVEN’T </strong>fucked anyone in your entire life.</em>” You hissed at the virgin that somehow got a job here. “How haven’t you aged in any way?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt just smiled at you, “want to hear a joke?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really.” You sigh. He started speaking anyways, “What is the purpose of life?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know?”</p><p> </p><p>“To constantly get laid.” Matt smiled.</p><p> </p><p>You stayed silent. “But you’re a virgin. Does your life have no purpose?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“YES.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“…I don't even know what that had to do with you not aging at all, Matt. Please get laid at some point.” You waved him off, walking away from the price corner.</p><p> </p><p>You have ruined the dreams of a child wanting to be a manager and made fun of someone’s virginity…<em>again</em>. What are you going to do ne—</p><p> </p><p>“<em>EMPLOYEE!!” </em>Boss Lady (or BL) approached you, <em>m a d. </em>“What do you have to say for yourself?!”</p><p> </p><p>“uh- I’m also a virgin?” You informed her.</p><p> </p><p>“What? –No! What do have to say for yourself for making <em>my </em>little sister cry?!” BL raised her voice. Miss TV Lady was behind…wait a damn minute…she had the brat from earlier in her arms. “Mistakes were made, Ma’am, I would never yell at a child, I love kids. But you know who would?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” BL grabbed your arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Matt the virgin. He hates children, that’s why he’s still a virgin.” You framed Matt, honestly, he had it coming anyways.</p><p> </p><p>BL huffed, straightening her blazer, walking towards the prize corner. You can hear her yelling at (and firing) Matt for being a virgin.</p><p> </p><p>“May Matt’s expulsion from this location be an example to every employee here in this fine establishment. We do not condone harassment of any form, especially to members of corporation.” Miss TV Lady spoke harshly. “Everyone, back to work. Go work the merch counter, Miller.”</p><p> </p><p>Man, Matt will never trust you again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And you were fine with that.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>4:45 pm</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After throwing a plush of Lulu (the main mascot of Lulu’s) at a toddler, you sat down and hit your head on the prize counter about a couple of hundred times. <em> Man, this fucking sucks. Is this why Matt hated </em>Freddy’s<em>?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>You spot Miss TV Head approaching you with an old <em>Freddy’s</em> uniform? She placed it on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this, ma’am?” You acted dumb. Miss TV Head looked at you with stern eyes…<em>more like metaphorical stern eyes. </em>“This is a Freddy’s uniform. Boss told me to tell you to put this on and go undercover to the Freddy’s down the street to see what the<em> “hype”</em> for that place is. Make sure no one catches you and the girl.” She informed you. This could be your chance to look for Dave and Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, the g-girl?” You stuttered. <em>That damned child will ruin your plan, try and tell Miss TV Head you can’t possible do that with the responsibility of watching a child. </em>“Ma’am, with all due respect, I can’t ta—”</p><p> </p><p>“Orders from the Boss, Employee.” She hissed. “Get changed in the restroom.”</p><p> </p><p>You took the clothes and headed to the restroom, grumbling about how you wanted to burn this place down already. Don’t we all wish that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>5 pm</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The shirt fit you a little too big, the pants were skintight for some reason, and the hat probably had lice. <strong><em> Just like all </em>Freddy’s <em>nightguard uniforms were.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>You approached the Brat, “Ya ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>She just looked at you before leaving the dining area and headed towards the entrance. You followed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so, here’s the plan. You walk in, distract both the weird orange guy and his phone-headed employee, then I’ll sneak into employee only rooms to find some dirt on them.” She stated, taking a sheet of paper out of her pocket. “LAPD has suspected them of the kidnapping of a boy outside of their restaurant. Customers have also spotted Music Man, a wanted criminal, and some random rotting corpse in a rabbit suit wonder around their premises. There was also an exorcism performed there on the phone-headed guy. So, they’re obviously up to something illegal.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Damn, this kid is prepared to ruin Orange Gu—wait, orange? That’s Jack!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>As she finished her plan, you had arrived at…<strong><em>bear</em></strong>…? Yep, this is the work of Jack and/or Dave. Brat impatiently walked into the restaurant, obviously you went after her, and headed towards the wherever she thought the manager’s office would be at. You tried to stop her, but there was a strong grip on your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Hello, Hello? Where did you get that uniform from?” That familiar voice made gasp and slowly turn around. What the fuck—why does Scott have black phone? Wasn’t his head red? “I’ll ask again. <strong><em>Where. Did. You. Get. That. Uniform. From?</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>He towered over you as you gulped. “I—uh—I got it from an auction...?” you breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“You did, huh?” Phone Guy just stared you down. “You aren’t an employee, yet you’re wearing <strong>80’s </strong>Freddy’s uniform. Are by any chan—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“BABS!!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>You were tackled onto the floor, your persecutor laughing loudly. You try to shove them until you heard their voice. “Babs, it’s me! Old sport—the uh, Cool Cat guy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jack?” You muttered. He helped you stand back up, hugging you once more. You gave him a smile, before sucker punching that orange fuck’s face.</p><p> </p><p>The Phone Guy grabbed his boss, glaring into your soul. Jack groaned and looked at you, visibly confused. “What was that for?!” He yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for leaving me behind!” You kicked his feet. You glanced to side, seeing Brat walking in another way, different from where she originally went.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t leave you behind! Remember you got fired after you told Boss to go fuck himself after he told you to wear a <em>sexy Foxy outfit</em>.” Jack reminded you. “You know, Dave would’ve killed to see you in that too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure any Phone Guy would’ve killed to see that.” The Phone Guy coughed. You look back at him. He was obviously a lot taller than the two of you. His posture was like a soldier’s. His head wasn’t tipped down, in order to see you, making you believe that he was either imagining you in Foxy-themed lingerie or Foxy in lingerie.</p><p> </p><p>You grabbed Jack’s wrist and pulled him into a hug. He hugged you back, muttering how much Dave would’ve liked to see you now. You pulled away from him, taking a quick glance around.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, tell Dave that I said hello and that to call me if he ever decides to make a foxy themed strip club.” You patted his shoulder. Jack chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh—about that, D-Dave isn’t here.” Jack stuttered. You look at him with opened eyes and a small smile, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“He isn’t here, he’s uh…it’s better if I just don’t tell you.” He lowered his voice at the end of his sentence. He scratched his neck and looked at his Phone Guy, tapping his wrist as if saying what time is it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost 6, sir. Almost time for the birthday party.” The Phone Guy tells him. Jack sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Time for show time, employee.” He fixed his tie. Jack hugs you once more, “It was nice meeting you, Babs. Please burn that uniform once you get home.”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded and walked away from the duo, looking for Brat. She should’ve been here by now. Was she caught up in trying to ruin someone’s career?</p><p> </p><p>“Babs! Wait, please!” Jack was speed walking towards you. “I need you to help me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what’s up?” You tried to hide your nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“You know the birthday party we’re hosting? Uh- the birthday boy sorta is missing! Please, please help me look for him in the saferoom!” He pleaded. You nod and follow him, running towards the saferoom.</p><p> </p><p>He opens the door and enters the saferoom, holding it open for you. Jack walks in front of you.  You heard sniffling and a laugh. <strong><em>A very familiar laugh.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>“Hello there, Old Fuck! I’m here to have revenge on you!” Dave said, pulling a kid near him. “by killing this kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dave, please. Don’t do something you’ll regret…” Jack walked closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>You look around, Dave hasn’t noticed you…yet, and spot something moving. Oh no. Dave and Jack started arguing while a small figure moved closer to them. It raised its arms, showing a bat, and proceeded to bat the shit out of Dave’s back. It didn’t do much, he has wearing a fucking metal suit.</p><p> </p><p>“what the fuck—oh it’s kid that thinks she can save her friend. Well too bad, kid, he’s going to die either way and you might too!” Dave grabbed the kid out of the shadows, revealing Brat.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Your shout caught everyone’s attention. You got out of the shadows and walked closer to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Babs, you’re alive! I thought you di—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up, you stinky child murderer.” You cut him off. You take a closer look at him. <strong><em>Damn, he looks disgusting.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“But Babs, I was worried for you and all you say when I finally see you again, you <strong><em>offend me.</em></strong>” Dave growled. He grabbed Brat’s wrists and pulled her closer to him. You gasped lightly. “Why do you seem to flinch when I grabbed her? Is she…?”</p><p> </p><p>Jack took the opportunity of Dave being distracted to get the birthday boy away from…<strong><em>where the fuck was Harry?</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>“Even if she was, you’d still kill her.” You growled at the purple fuck. He looked at her, checking her face.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t look like me or you.” He told you something you already knew.</p><p> </p><p>“She isn’t mine, dumbass.” You insulted Dave once again. He grinned, “So I can kill her?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! She’s my boss’s sister!” Dave didn’t listen to you; he grabbed his knife, raised it, and then—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on here?” The Phone Guy walked in, following were the parents of the other kid. You look at them as they came closer. Jack went between them and Dave.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got you cornered, Dave. You’re outnumbered.” Jack crossed his arms. “Give up, Dave.”</p><p> </p><p>Dave hesitated. He dropped the knife and the brat. “This won’t be the last time you see Aubergine Man.” He warned Jack before walking towards you. “That goes for you too, babe.” And with that, he left.</p><p> </p><p>Phone Guy broke the silence by saying “Well, that could’ve gone worse.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please note that it's been long since i've played the game and i also don't have enough time to go through any sort of gameplay so most of the game dialogue</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know it's short but i just want to update this a little sooner</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a month since what had happened at Freddy’s and you had dropped Brat, who had told you to stop calling her brat because her name was Embe, off at the ice cream parlor. As you walked to your small apartment every day after the accident, you  always had the feeling as if you were being followed.</p><p> </p><p>After greeting some of your next-door neighbors, you unlocked your front door. You were reminded of how fucking lonely you were once you saw how clean your apartment was. You took off your shoes, went to your fridge and grabbed the leftover Chinese take out from yesterday. While it was being heating up, you poured yourself a glass of cheap lemonade you bought from the kids down the street. You grabbed your food and sat down at the dining table. You looked at the empty chair in front of you. <em>Why.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dave, this will surely close this fuck place down in no time, just do everything Mahogany’s Maniacal Murder 5 step plan says!” You smiled at the purple guy in front of you. He smiled at you, patting your shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Henry would’ve loved seeing you kill all these kids.” Dave said. You giggled and hugged the purple guy. You looked up at him, making him smirk and peck your lips. “yeah, he would’ve. You’re fucking awesome, Babs.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re awesome too, Davey.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>You rub your head and drink your water.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Another migraine, dear? You know how to solve those…miraculously~”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>You looked around, paranoid. <em>Don’t worry it’s just the migraine, you definitely didn’t hear Henry speak to you. </em>You calmed down and ate your leftovers. After finishing up and cleaning your dirty dish, you went to your room. You fell on the bed, not bothering to change your clothes, and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You walked towards the saferoom in order to finish step 3 of your plan. You opened the door and went towards your assigned spring lock suit. You heard the door close and lock, making you look behind you. Your coworker stood at the door. “What’re you doing here, (Y/N)? It’s after hours.” He said, walking closer to you. You sit on your heels and look up at him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you going to punish me, Barry?” You say, trying to be seductive. Barry approached you.  He kneeled in front of you. You were about to say something, but Barry then proceeded to grab your neck and raised you from the ground. You groaned as he pushed you against the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“More of punish-you-reward-me sort of thing, but yes.” He whispered. You giggle, making him confused. Your soft giggles turned to loud laughter. “What’re you—AH!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You pushed him off you, making him drop you. He stumbled over his feet, falling backwards near your suit. You quickly crawled towards him. He tried to stand up, but you managed to grab his foot and pulled him towards you. “Barry~ why don’t you stay with me in immortal love~?” You laughed as you stabbed a knife into his knee, making scream out in pain. “You’ll look nice in a suit, Barry~”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“YOU CAN BE WITH ME FOREVER, BARRY!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t get any sleep at all for the last month. Memories from your past and the thought of having some old dead creep haunting you kept you awake. At least caffeine was your best friend on all occasions.</p><p> </p><p>You walked all the way to your workplace, occasionally seeing half-eaten dead rats laying the ground. The shouts of children greeted you as you walked into the warehouse-like ice cream parlor. You walked to the newly made employee’s locker room to put on your uniform, which consisted of three sweaters, thick “sweatpants”, and boots. The uniform made sense due to the building being under 40°F for some reason. After putting on the uniform and kicking open the door, Embe approached you. “Are we going back to Freddy’s, employee?”</p><p> </p><p>You looked down at her and sighed. “You almost got murdered last time we went there, so I think the obvious answer is no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I want to go again. I want to terrorize the scary orange man!” She turned around dramatically and walked towards the security office. You followed her. You already knew BL would say yes to everything her sister says in order to get her out of her own hair, but in this case Embe wasn’t even inside the office.</p><p> </p><p>“The doors are locked.” She looked at you and pointed at the vent. “But there’s another entrance.”</p><p> </p><p>You groaned as you picked her up and lifted her towards the large vent. She pawed open the vent and climbed inside. “Hey, it’s big enough for you to get in here.” You looked around before jumping up almost missing, but somehow Embe grabbed your hand and pulled you up. She crawled further into the vent, probably on top of the security office. The closer you got to the office, the more voices you heard. Hearing the cursed <strong><em>HELLO? HELLO HELLO? </em></strong>voice that belonged to the Phone Guy, you already knew what was probably happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss…?” You heard Jack’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>You and Embe peered through the gaps in the vent over the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Leah Smith, but you can call me Smith.” BL shook Jack’s decomposing hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Smith, I believe you’re aware of Freddy’s newest location of which I manage.” Jack stated, walking back towards his Phone Guy. “And those rumors Freddy locations have.”</p><p> </p><p>BL simply looked at Jack with an uninterested look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“And you are also getting rumors on how your employees get mistreated by your little sister who’s about four, right?” Jack said.</p><p> </p><p>Embe looked pissed, she huffed and rolled up her sleeves. You grabbed her before she could possibly fall through the vent and attempt to beat Jack up for calling her four.</p><p> </p><p>“Those are lies. Look, orange guy I dislike even though I don’t know you that much, I don’t know where you’re going with this and I feel like I don’t want to know.” BL sighed, snapping her fingers so that Miss TV Head could start writing down what she had said.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’d tell the midget and the whore inside your vents to stop eavesdropping in our conversation, then I would tell you what I’m supposed to.” Jack, Phone Guy, and your bosses looked up to vent, making both you and Embe to move away from the vent’s gaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Embe! Employee! Get down from there!” BL gasped. Embe kicked open the vent in the office and jumped into Miss TV Head’s arms. You fell too, but unlike her, nobody caught you.</p><p> </p><p>BL scolded you and Embe and then kicked you both out of the office, causing Embe to scratch the door as if that would open it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? Let’s go trash their restaurant!” Embe said. For a 7-year-old, she already acts like a teenager with daddy and mommy issues. You shake your head and tell her that you’re not going back to a place with walking murder robots. “So what? Lulu is 7 and half feet tall and you don’t feel threaten by her walking around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but that’s because Lulu and the other animatronics here aren’t possessed by dead kids who want their happiest day!” you retorted. Embe slapped you.</p><p> </p><p>“Man up, you pussy! Those animatronics can’t possibly do something to you. You’re…ugly so you must taste bad.” Embe told you before walking away. “Now I think your uniform will make you sweat a lot because it is mid-summer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I didn’t notice that!” You said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>You and Embe started to approach the main entrance of the building until a small racoon animatronic went up to Embe and gave her a small bracelet. The animatronic then left. She just shrugged it off and made you leave the building with her.</p><p> </p><p>Once arriving at <em>bear, </em>Embe decided to break in through the kitchen. You walk into kitchen and breathed in the bribery of the health inspector. Embe started taking pictures of the filthy kitchen and the old musty ingredients that were always used to make pizza. “This brings so many memories back.” You whispered to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Embe call your name from the hallway, you walked out of the kitchen and into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go the security office?” Embe offered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Fuck yeah.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the security office, Embe made her way to the phone on the desk. “What’re you trying to do?” You asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“SHhhsSHHshH, I’m trying to prank someone.” She dialed in a number and started giggling as the phone ringed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello? Hello, Hello?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“H-Hello? Is someone there?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“DID YOU KNOW IF YOU GO TO CANDY’S BURGERS AND FRIES, YOU CAN BE GIVEN A FAMILY MEAL?!” </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>You heard Phone Guy screech and hang up. She looks at you and starts laughing. You shake your head and walk out of the office before kicking a trash bin. You walk into the hallway and head into the main stage room, Embe’s giggles being the only thing you can hear. You headed backstage, only to find that the door was locked.</p><p> </p><p>That was good, sort of, at least Dave wouldn’t be able to sneak kids in there any time soon. Embe started laughing maniacally. You decide to go back to Embe to see what she was up to now.</p><p> </p><p>Practically 3 hours pass, you and Embe were tired after you two attempted to cover the entire restaurant with soggy toilet paper, messed around with Candy Cadet, and summoned Music Man. You heard a car going into the parking lot. You curse under your breath, picked up Embe, and ran towards the kitchen. You <em>gently</em> threw Embe out the door as you heard Phone Guy screech censored profanities.</p><p> </p><p>Running out the door, you caught up to Embe and started laughing with her. This was the most fun you’ve had ever since <em>Dave left.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Dave’s stupid grin popped up in your view, causing you to gasp and trip over your feet.</p><p> </p><p>Embe stopped to check on you. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>You told her nothing had happened, that you had simply tripped over a half-eaten rat. She shrugged it off and continued walking to her sister’s workplace. You stood, dusted yourself, and followed her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack cursed as his employee picked up a piece of the soggy toilet paper, letting out a scream as some of it fell on his pants. The orange man had an idea of who could’ve done this, <em>Dave. </em>Mainly because a note was left with horrible spelling and grammar, saying “mAN KcUf yOU UOY fcAkING UncT Y(man fuck you, you fucking cunt. why)”</p><p> </p><p>He patted the phone-headed employee’s back before heading to his office. Ignoring the fact that he had stepped on trash, he checked the security footage. He was caught by surprise when he saw a kid and a red fuck walk through the hallway doing all sorts of stupid shit. Once they both had gone off camera, he switched to the dining area. They had a bucket, it was filled with water and toilet paper, and proceeded to throw its contents throughout his restaurant. <em>So, it wasn’t Dave being petty.</em></p><p> </p><p>He kept his sight on the red fuck on screen he had known as “Babs”. He only knew them because of Dave when they had first met. Babs was one of the people that didn’t care about how they did their job, but they ended up getting fired after they rejected one of their boss’s requests. Babs wasn’t anything special, even though they did help with his and Dave’s plan. Babs knew his real name; Jack didn’t know how. He hadn’t told anyone back in the Colorado location anything about himself; even Dave didn’t know his real name, the eggplant had always referred to Jack as <em>Old Sport.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Could it be? Was Babs someone he kne—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sir, what do I do about the Music Man?” His employee said as he fought off Music Man with a broom.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him to leave and go find somewhere else to lay his eggs in.” Jack said, his employee doing what he had said. He tapped the phone guy’s shoulder and showed him the security footage, “Does this person remind you of someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Phone Guy inspected the footage. “Sir, that looks like the kid you rescued…and is that the person who got threatened to wear foxy themed lingerie by your first boss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Employee don’t bring that up please. But yes, that’s the kid whose sister owns the ice cream parlor that looks like a warehouse down the road and Babs.” Jack said. He shut down the computer and wiped his forehead, even though he wasn’t sweating. “We have to make sure Dave doesn’t head to <em>their</em> restaurant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would that rab—I mean Dave—go to an ice cream parlor? Wouldn’t the cold ruin the metal in the suit—not to mention, that it could possibly freeze him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Last month, he threatened Babs and Me about <em>coming back. </em>Even if that place was as cold as Antarctica, Dave wouldn’t let that stop him. He’ll probably try something.” The tangerine huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Scott simply tapped the bottom of his phone head, thinking. “what if one of us went undercover and applied for a job there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Employee, which one of us would that be? I go missing every month and you stay here, taking care of the restaurant.” Jack stated.</p><p> </p><p>“…We could get another phone guy…” Scott muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Jack looked at his employee, shaking his head. “That means I have to send you back to the factory, Scott.”</p><p> </p><p>The Phone Guy groaned, “Boss, what if you say I had an accident and needed to replace me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Scott…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Boss.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jack and <em>Scott</em> had a staring contest. With his eye stinging and a few tears showing in the corners of his eyes, Jack finally blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’ll do what you said, but if it goes wrong, we’re both screwed.” Jack mumbled the last part as he went to the smaller rotary phone on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Scott sighed, walked out of the office, and headed towards the kitchen. He saw the back door wide open. He caught sight of the rotting rabbit suit man turn a corner. He decided to ignore it and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I feel like I’ll regret that…”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for not updating, school's been up my ass.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Embe wasn't blind to what was going on. She knew about the crimes (Y/N) had helped with and the ones that they had done...but why was (Y/N) acting differently from what she had read about her?</p><p> </p><p>According to the files on the desktop she had seen on her first visit to bear, (Y/N) was stubborn and wouldn't care about their work. (Y/N) is blamed for the existence of Godred because they somehow share the same shade of red. They were always around some guy called "Dave", the weird bunny thing that almost killed her. The both of them would always converse about a certain Dr. Miller. (Y/N) and Dave had the same last name as him, making Embe to speculate that Dr. Miller, Dave, and (Y/N) were related in some form.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of (Y/N)'s file, it stated why they had been fired from their last freddy's location. Embe snorted when she read "(Y/N) Miller was fired after rejecting and telling their manager "to go fuck himself with Foxy's fingers" after he told them to wear Foxy themed lingerie in order to get a raise of 50 faztokens."</p><p> </p><p>Embe decided that (Y/N) simply wanted to be a better version of themselves that doesn't harass little kids and their fellow employees.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up to period blood looking asshole, Embe stared into their eyes. (Y/N) uncomfortably shifted in their place. They pat the girl's head before walking away to go speak with Leah. Embe watched them leave before walking towards the Treasure Cabin-- the prize corner at Lulu's, to see if there were any new prizes she could potentially steal or attempt to win like a normal child would. For some reason, a child sized, well made, Lulu's themed raccoon fursuit was being sold for 10k "Lick-ets".</p><p> </p><p>She went to the arcade to play the one game exploited due to the fact it was pretty easy to abuse the way you earned "Lick-ets". After a few minutes of doing illegal actions on a video game rabbit, Embe easily obtained 3k from the arcade game. The edgy preteen saw another kid's bucket of lick-ets and decided to approach the kid.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up, my fellow school shooter? Got any lick-ets I can scam you for?" Embe leaned against a wall.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm raising enough for the silver Matthew Moose Plush." They groaned as they finished counting their lick-ets. They only had 5k and the plush was for 7k. Embe smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know, I'm the CEO's daughter. I can easily get you the plush. Just give me all the tickets you got there." Embe slyly offered the kid a deal, which he instantly agreed to. They both headed to the prize counter; where Embe proceeded to threaten the employee if they didn't give them a silver Matthew Moose Plush and the fursuit for 8k lick-ets when they obviously weren't for 8k lick-ets.</p><p> </p><p>The employee, not wanting to be fired from the only job that offered minimum wage and not tokens, gave Embe what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Embe left proud of her herself. Walking to the restroom in order to try on the fursuit. She took off her sweatshirt and went to put on the head, stopping when she heard a click. She looked around and saw the bracelet an animatronic gave her last month on the floor. It probably fell on the ground when she took off her sweatshirt.</p><p> </p><p>She put on the full suit before picking up the bracelet and putting it on. She left the restroom, and went to the main dining room. The main animatronics were still performing while families ate ice cream sundaes and other frozen delicacies. Lulu, a deer animatronic, was the main singer. Kai, a seal animatronic, played the bass guitar. Gwen, a goose animatronic, played the drums.</p><p> </p><p>Those three were 7' and could easily maneuver throughout the entire location. There was a fourth, unable to move around due to his massive size; Matthew Moose.</p><p> </p><p>There was also the Raccoon Family; a 6' foot animatronic and 3 other small "Embe height" animatronics that looked like raccoons and where used to identify any criminals and keep an eye on them.</p><p>They were prototypes and were given to the American location due to the accident Embe had years ago. </p><p>Embe shivered at the memory of her past. The day everything went wrong had to be the very day of her 7th birthday in the 80's. Mary Anne experienced something similar days ago. She didn't want to be cursed with the constant reminder of her damned curiosity, but did she actually have a choice?</p><p>Her parents could've easily saved her and Mary Anne if they wanted; they didn't. They made Mary Anne, a young British woman who migrated to Canada to get away from her parents, a prototype of sorts. Attempting to figure out how they could make the perfect employee, Embe's parents used Mary Anne's corpse to do their experiments on. Countless mistakes soon lead to Mary Anne coming back to life with a computer monitor as her head.</p><p>Seeing how Mary Anne survived; they decided to try it on their only daughter, Embe.</p><p>Embe's 7th birthday, June 12th 1985. There wasn't an event as big as her birthday ever at Lulu's frozen treats. Embe smiled as people sang happy birthday for the birthday girl. She loved the feeling of being the center of attention.</p><p>Employees started serving pieces of cake to guests as Embe began to open her presents. The birthday girl's shoulder felt a small tap. She turned around and saw an employee looking down at her.</p><p>"Your parents have a special present for you, Embe. Follow me." He said, walking away from the crowd.</p><p>The thought of having a present from her parents made her excited. She jumped out of her chair and ran towards the male employee's direction. She soon left the party room, triggering the security bots.</p><p>They began looking around for the birthday girl. The tallest caught a glimpse of the wine red dress the girl was wearing and headed to that direction.</p><p>The raccoon made it to an employee's only room; they weren't allowed to go down there. The raccoon could only stand and hear the small shouts of help as the birthday girl had her innocence and life taken away from her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter was not edited yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>